


Love Of My Life - TsukkiYama

by Smut_senpai



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Anime, BoyxBoy, Gay, Haikyuu - Freeform, Smol Precious Babies, Yaoi, otp, tsukkiyama - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5703736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smut_senpai/pseuds/Smut_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So for all his life Tsukishima Kei has loved Yamaguchi Tadashi. Until one day he is made to confess to the love of his life by Yamaguchi. And yamaguchi doesn't know. So yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Of My Life - TsukkiYama

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK! SOMETHING THAT'S NOT SMUT FOR ONCE.

"Tsukki. You need to tell her!" Yamaguchi said to the boy who wasn't looking interested at all. "I rather not.." "Oh come on Tsukki!! You can do it! Have faith in yourself."   
Tsukki rolled his eyes at the freckled boy. "Don't roll your eyes like that at me Mr. Stingyshima." Yamaguchi said holding his arms. "Really?" Tsukishima said raising a brow. Yamaguchi nodded his head "I'll do anything it takes for you to confess to your love. Even if I have to steal Hinata's stupid names..." Tsukishima sighed and looked at the boy in front of him "No." 

"Yes"   
"No"  
"Yes dammit!"   
"No thanks dammit." 

Yamaguchi sighed "Listen Tsukki. You're an amazing guy and really handsome. And you deserve happiness. And you need to tell the love of your life how you feel. Now I'm going to get something to drink when I come back I'm going to look to see if you called her. Okay? Okay." Yamaguchi said as he started to leave. 

Tsukishima sighed then pressed the contact and call. 

Yamaguchi felt his phone buzz and saw it was Tsukki. "Huh?" Yamaguchi said slowly turning around and looking from his phone to Tsukki. Then it hitted Yamaguchi that he was the 'girl' that Tsukki always told him about. He was the 'girl' that Tsukishima loved for the longest. Upon realizing Yamaguchi blushed red. 

 

"I-I" Yamaguchi stuttered. Tsukishima sighed walking up toward Yamaguchi placing a kiss upon his lips. "I love you Tadashi.." 

"K-kei... I love you too..." 

Tsukishima smiled a small smile then placed a passionate kiss upon the love of his life's lips. Yamaguchi placed his hands onto Kei's chest smiling into the kiss before breaking away for air. "May I go get my drink now?" Yamaguchi said smiling. "I'm the only drink you'll ever need..." Tsukishima said stupidly not wanting Yams to leave. "Really? Come on now Kei." Yamaguchi said tying their fingers together hand in hand walking to the drink machine. "Yes Tadashi.."


End file.
